Three of a Kind with one Girl in Mind
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: The three who are so much alike find themselves falling for the same girl, but which one will she want back.
1. Chapter 1

**Three of a Kind with one Girl in Mind**

 **A/N: I thought that a little break might be best from my last story, but I have the next chapter of it written, so hopefully I can put that one up soon. Till then, I've wanted to do this group for a love square for some time because I think their all too much alike to not fall for the same person. Oh and the title for this one was something my little sister said so I couldn't help but use it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own the Teen Titans.**

It was late. Late enough that the streets of a lively city had maybe a car or two passes by between the long gaps of time. In an ally across the street sat a car with two men in it. It was clear that the man were officers waiting for something to happen something that could lead to a better career for themselves, but they wouldn't get that tonight. The roofs were cold, and his knees were starting to freeze. How long had he been here observing the streets below? He had shown up just as the sun had begun to set and was here ever since, if he had to guess, that was likely six hours ago. He needed to make sure that no one would notice him though, this was a special day. He had been planning this for some time and everything needed to go perfectly. The building across the street was highly secure and those who had tried to break into it had never been able to get away. Then again what could he expect from Wayne Tech. Still, he knew they had some tools in there that would come in handy, they always had the best equipment and his suit was in dire need of upgrading.

To his left he saw a couple of guys strolling down the streets, they had with them a trolley taken from a nearby store and a case of beer. He watched as they throw the trolley into oncoming traffic, and a car swerved to avoid it. _That will take care of the police_ he thought to himself _not that they'd be able to stop me,_ he added. He knew his skill level, and a police officer wouldn't be able to hold a candle to him, even the Teen Titans struggled to deal with him. He wasn't cocky enough to pretend that they were easy to beat, he hadn't fought them enough to make that assumption. But they hadn't won yet.

He looked at the watch that rested under his sleeve, it was four minutes past one. He considered if he should head out now or wait a little bit longer. There was always the right timing for everything and he needed to make sure this was it. He didn't have enough xenothium to take the Titans on tonight, as it was he was going to be doing this the hard way. An explosion went off in the distances, and he knew it was time. He jumped from the building, kicking off at the last second and grappling to the other side. He'd have to thank Robin later for that attachment on the suit. He knew that Robin had a paranoid personality, but adding a grapple to a suit that can teleport was just over the top. He assumed that maybe Robin thought the suit might malfunction and wanted to be prepared, but he still couldn't help finding this funny.

He landed with his feet against the wall of the 15th story and side stepped until he had reached the window. He pulled out a small box and used it to hack the security that was on the window before cutting a large hole and stepping inside. To get to the room he needed he would need to reach the top of the building and find the elevator that was connected to the secure lock-up. However, now of night the building was locked down and the power was shut off besides that which held things closed or kept doors locked. Walking to the nearest terminal, he searched the computer for information on how the generators worked. If this building lit up suddenly, it would be easily spotted and he would likely be locked inside, which was the last thing he had wanted. He would need to turn on the elevator and nothing else.

The power was simple enough to work out and it only required him to make a short stop on the way up. He checked one last time to make sure he understood what was needed and then headed to the flight of stairs. At the stairs, he used the grapple to climb as many as he could as fast as he could, shooting it up the middle and quickly flying by many flights of stairs. As he reached the forty fourth floor, he slowed and started to walk into the main section off the building and headed down a hallway. The room that controlled the elevator system was locked with a key card, but he had already created a fake one which he held against the lock till the lights all flashed green. _This was easier then I'd thought it would be_ he thought to himself. He turned the elevator on and headed up the stairs again to the fiftieth floor, walking this time.

He headed into the head office, but the door had changed since the last time he had come here. He suspected that they changed the door and its fittings regularly to stop anyone who might be casing the place. He sighed as he took out a group of keys that he had cut. He hoped that maybe one of them would at least fit. He went through serval keys before finding the right one, and then pushed the door open. He, for some reason, was expecting an alarm, or maybe even an army of offices ready to take him in, but there was nothing. He was really that good.

He went to the desk and typed in a key code into the keyboard and behind him the shelves of books opened to reveal a door. He went inside and the elevator started to move on its own. At the bottom of the elevator there was some of the finest pieces of machine that he had ever seen, and he planned to look though it all, but he wanted to get the thing he was after first. He walked down a row of black tanks and body armour until he reached a small locked case. He used a pen and paper to start placing codes into the lock. There was no self-destruct or alarm that would go off if he got it wrong, so he wasn't worried about the amount of times he had tried. But this took him almost three hours to break and he could already tell that he was going to have trouble leaving.

The case flipped open and he grabbed the chip that was inside. He couldn't look at anything else, he had already taken to long and he needed to leave before someone showed up. He rode the elevator back to the top, waiting for it to get past the point that stopped his suit from working. The moment he was passed this field he teleported, using what little xenothium he had left. He landed on the building he had begun on and looked as the sun started to rise again. With the chip in hand he headed for his home.

His apartment was small, and he never bothered putting much inside of it, considering he moved at least four times a year. He throws his mask off and stripped from his suit, leaving nothing but boxes on. He took the suit and headed into his study, the one place in the house that had anything inside it. He sat at the desk and carefully removed the xenothium from the suit, being as gentle as possible so he didn't trigger the substance. Then once it was all removed he placed the chip inside and closed it off. This chip was created by villain a while ago but managed to fall into Wayne cooperation who swore to use it to create an alternative power source. But the original function of the chip was a self-sustaining alternative power source to xenothium. He would never need to look for that power source again or risk his life every time he wore the clothes. Now he could do anything he wanted without fear of the consequence.

He sat back in his chair for a moment, wondering what he could do. There was plenty that he had wanted to do, but had feared it would cause too much power consumption on his suit. Now, without those boundaries he would be able to do anything he choose. But what would a thief with no limits want to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Judgement of the Lower Class**

He was in the outer skits of the city under the highway bridge that rose off the ground by serval stories, the air smelt of salt and garbage and he could hear the constant sounds seagulls begging for food. Around him were boxes that had melted into the ground from the recent wet weather, oil barrels now filled with rubbish and sticks for small fires and a few trolleys filled with scraps. This was a part of the city not many spoke about, and most would avoid the streets altogether. The people that lived in the apartments nearby were working the jobs no one wanted, the ones that paid the minimum amount possible. The others were homeless and trying to find whatever they could to survive one more night. He often came here and wondered why no one helped these people.

Red X had been part of a once great life, but eventually he had become unloved by those who had been around him. It was then that he had realised how selfish people really were and how the best of humanity was the part that lived in filth. He hated the idea that those who were on top of the world, looking down on everyone else, were poor in the area it mattered most. They didn't know how to care for others or to show that they felt even the basic human emotions. These people at least expect who he was and how he chooses to act. They expect the fact that he had perfect and never judged him on his flaws. He felt like a person here.

A car drove by, honking at an elderly woman who was struggling to make it across the street. He watched as the person in the car yelled and called the woman names as he revved the engine on his expensive car. Eventually, he drove around the woman, and his tires picked up the water that had pooled on the side of the road, splattering onto the woman. He sighed and walked over to the elderly woman, helping her up and offering to carry her bags for her.

Why weren't those people being saved when everyone else was? Did no one see or care about their rights? He hated it all. The Titans certainly had enough pull with the city to help these people out but never did. Surely, they could help everyone they wanted, but of course they choose not to. He guessed that the little people meant nothing to the Titans just as they meant nothing to the city.

He walked into the streets and found a friend in the side ally. He wasn't anyone special at least not to the city, but two Red X he was a friend. "I've told you a thousand times before, I could get you a nice place." Red X said as he leant down and helped the man two his feet.

"I told you, I have people here I need to look out for, and I wouldn't want to burden you." The man said. Red X sighed and handed him a case.

"There's ten grands in there, spread it out and make sure no one sees you carrying that. And for the record, it wouldn't be a burden." Red X had started to walk. Since he had obtained the suit, he had been giving over half of the money he stole to people in the streets, trying to help them get some things for them so that at least they could have a few extra meals or even a nice blanket. He spent very little on himself, and he liked it that way. He couldn't see the point in becoming the man with everything when he'd have no one to share it with.

"You don't need to do this, you've given plenty of to us." The man called out, but Red X just shrugged and walked away. He was on his way home after stopping off at a street vender and grabbing a coffee. He noticed the police that seemed to be walking in and out of Wayne tech. He hadn't left any evidence so at least he was safe, but still, he hadn't gotten to look at all the things he would have like to see. He wouldn't risk going back there, not now. But this did leave an interesting opportunity for him. With the police considering this matter, they were likely to remain on this side of the city leaving the north side completely free for him to peruse. He could certainly do a little shopping up that way.

Once home he throws his clothes off and pulled the suit on as fast as possible, he was a little excited for tonight and was ready to see what the suit was truly capable of now. He may even set the alarm off on purpose, just so he could have some fun fighting the Titans before getting away. He certainly wasn't worried about them stopping him, they didn't have the skill leave needed for that.

He waited till the clock read 12am and headed out into the city, taking a small detour towards Wayne Tech. Just as he had suspected there was police covering the building and hidden officers on the roofs and in the ally's. He leapt from the building he was on as the helicopter above moved their search lights in that area. He smiled under the suit and headed to the north. He didn't even see a patrol car on the way here and there was no one out. The bank was an option, but their money could be traced. He remembers the Hive Five telling him about how they got caught once and didn't know why and found it funny that they didn't realise that money had codes on it. The was a museum that had a new exhibit put he wasn't sure about what was wanted right now and didn't want to steal the wrong things. That left a jewellery store or a tech company, given the options he'd rather the jewellery store, he had plenty of tech and wasn't ready to upgrade just yet.

He teleported from across the street so that he was on the roof of the jewellery store. Already the suit felt better, like it was more powerful and the teleporting felt smoother. He knelt and disable to alarm on the window before dropping into the middle of the room. Around him was a laser grid that if touched, would lock the building down before he had a chance to get away with anything. Red X did a series of flips to make it over to the small power board located behind the counter, where in a few seconds he had disabled the system. He turned and looked at the things around him, it was easy to take it all and leave without anyone becoming aware of his actions, but then where would the fun be in that.

Went back to the power board and looked over the settings. There were certain lines that connected with a separate emergency number, that was clearly to Titans one. He didn't just want them to think he had set if by accident though, he wanted them to know it was him. He turned to the camera and smiled in the direction before ripping the whole plug out. The lights flashed red and Red X strolled to a cabinet and started to load up. He estimated it would take the Titans at least five minutes to get here, ten if they were tired.

It took him four minutes to load up and then he sat on the glass cabinet and waited for the Titans to arrive. They busted in through the front doors, breaking them in their rush to catch the criminal. "Whoa, you did more damage than I did, excellent job Titans." Red X said, clapping at their reactions.

"Titans Go!" Robin said, and the others ran out in front of him. Red X dodged their initials attacks by moving from side to side, he didn't really feel the need to put in any real effort.

"No witty batter for the thief, I'm actually a little disappointed. Where's the fun?" Red X said as he leapt over Beast Boy.

"This isn't meant to be fun, were fighting you to bring you to justice." Robin said as he pulled out his Bo-staff, Red X dodged the first few hits and then used the X blades to continue the fight.

"So, should I stop enjoying myself then?" He asked and smiled as Robin glared in his direction. Red X jumped back and landed onto the counter, he jumped as Beast Boy rammed into the counter as a rhino and laughed a bit as Starfire and Cyborg both broke more of the cabinets that he moved between. "At this rate, you guys have broken more than I have. Do you pay for the damages, or is that on the poor shop owner?" Red X placed his hands-on Cyborgs back and swung around catching Beast Boy in the face. He quickly used an X to hold Beast Boy in place, then ducked to avoid the blow Cyborg would have landed on him. Red X watched as the remain four Titans looked over at him, ready to attack him. He smiled under the mask.

They all moved on him at the same moment and Red X took the chance to teleport and watched as they slammed against one another. "You guys sure are making this easy for me." He stated. Robin was the first up and attacking him, swinging his to my sides. But I wasn't getting the same thrill, there needed to be more to this. I teleported to the window above and knocked, getting all their attention. Before they could make it to the top, I slid down the side of the building, hanging on the fire escape as I listened to their orders.

"The Red X is gone, what should we do?" the red head asked. Red X cringed inside at the way she spoke, but he couldn't hate her, not when she looked the way she did.

"Split up, he's got to be around here somewhere." Robin said, and Red X watched as they flew in different directions. He dropped down and headed towards the ocean, a little disappointed at how the battle had gone. He was hoping for a challenge, or at least something that would allow him to try out his belt. But they just didn't seem to be together tonight. He wondered if it was the small confinement, but doubted it. Red X sat on the railing of the board walk and stared at the moon. He really was the best thief, even the Titans couldn't lay a hand on him.

Red X barely saw it. He thought maybe it might be a figment or simply a trick of the eyes. But no, he saw it and it was coming for him. Red X dropped down, grabbing the railing and watched as the car passed above, landing in the ocean. He kicked off the edge of the bored walk and flipped back over the railing, his eyes turning to the person responsible. "You know, I bet that person liked their car, and now it's all wet." He said, but Raven seemed unfazed by his comment. He had hoped that if anyone had found him it'd be the hot, alien chick. "it's not my luckily day today, first I hope for a real match against the Teen Titans and it turns out to be a poor excuse for a battle then I get a car thrown at me and now I'm stuck fighting against the ugliest of the Teen Titans. I mean what is it with you, you're always coving your face with that hood, you must be really disfigured to not want anyone to see your face." He dodged another attack and flipped towards her, jumping over each of her attacks or sliding under them until he was right beside her. Once there, he took her arm and pulled it behind her back, pulling her against him.

"Let… Go." Raven growled and tried to pull her arm free. Red X laughed and pulled it up higher to cause as much pain as possible. Raven made a noise, but Red X wasn't sure what type of noise he'd call it. It sounded like she was in immense pain but at the same time, it also sounded like she was growling. He shoved her forward, watching her stumble and barely catch herself. She turned and rose her left arm, the one he had held was limp at her side and she seemed unable to move it.

"Come on Sunshine, I thought you were the good fighter." Red X said. When she moved to attack him, he grabbed her other arm and twisted it back like he'd done with the other, pulling it tightly. This time, he heard a crack before she jerked forward, slipping from his grasp and hitting the ground. Red X watched as Raven tried to get back up again, he felt slightly bad for hurting her as much as he had, but she had followed him. "Guess it's not your day either Sunshine." Red X said. He placed his foot between her shoulder blades to keep her down as he spoke "Not the pretties, strongest, or even the smartest. Why do the Titans keep you around? I guess the only real skill you'd have is scariest, but that won't help all that much in the future." He laughed to himself and kicked her communicator to the ocean. "I'm gonna go now, feel free to stay down if you like." Red X smiled under his mask and walked away, heading back to his apartment to count his new goods.

He barely knew a thing about that Titan, but what he did know was that she was very, _very_ , unremarkable. He couldn't image her being anything more than a girl that you'd find on the street and feel sorry for. He thought that it was hard for her, having Starfire on the same team, considering the clear different in beauty and Raven having none. Red X shook his head. He could only think of the things she wished to hid under that hood, scars, disfigurement, bulges, and more, much more, the list just went on in his head. Of course, having some things he wished to hide himself, he understood.

He throw his mask off and leant on the bench looking for the bag of jewellery that he'd taken, only to find that it wasn't there. _She took the bag,_ he thought to himself. How could he have let her take the bag? How didn't he notice? He should have realised the moment she stopped using her powers, it was a distraction tactic. Let him think he's winning so she can take the thing she wants, and he fell for it. She would pay, he would make sure of that.


End file.
